


【漢康】騏驥 (噗浪點梗)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※馬X馴馬師的架空世界AU！
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 16





	【漢康】騏驥 (噗浪點梗)

每位馴馬師一生可能會經手很多馬匹，但同時，身為「騎師」的他們，能夠真正進行連結的，只有一匹「盟友」。

康納很幸運，在三歲的時候就遇到了他。那時候他和一群孩子在神座馬場中正要挑選自己的第一匹馬，馬場中有好多小馬供他選擇，可是他卻悄悄溜走翻過另一邊的圍欄，朝已成年的高頭大馬那邊跑。

「──不想被踩成肉泥就回來，小鬼頭！」一雙健壯的手臂伸過來抱住了他，康納扭過頭，看到一雙湛藍的瞳眸。

「你好，請問，你願意讓我騎嗎？」孩子眨眨眼問。

男人一愣：「……你姓什麼？」

「施特恩，我叫康納．施特恩。」小男孩規規矩矩地回答，教養十分良好的樣子，實在看不出來幾分鐘前他還在做偷跑翻欄杆的頑皮舉動。

「『韁繩』施特恩家的……難怪看破了我的真身。」男人露出了糾結的古怪神情，他將手中的男童顛了顛，過了一會突然笑起來：「……哈，有何不可？如你所願，我叫漢克。」

然後他將康納舉了起來放到自己的脖子上：「坐穩了，小朋友，我們回去你該待的地方。」

施特恩家族裡的長輩對於最受期待的新生代初次選馬就直接綁定連結了未來一輩子的「盟友」而意見分歧，他們吵了好幾天，有一派認為盟友就該選年齡接近的馬神眷屬，康納和漢克的年紀差異太大。而另一派則認為，漢克在馬神眷屬中是血脈純正的安德森直系，而他明明快過了適齡卻遲遲不選擇盟友，現在卻挑中了康納，他們應該欣然接受命運的安排。

對於這些爭執，才三歲的康納是不懂的，而漢克明白，卻不在乎。因為他厭倦了待在馬場裡，也厭倦前仆後繼的人類只因為血統而來請他進行連結、肆意評價他的蹄或腿，於是他一時衝動，便答應了這個眼神無比純淨的孩子。

漢克曾是神座馬場中最烈性的那匹眷屬，可是從康納騎上他那天起，他就再也不亂發壞脾氣了，因為孩子還那麼小啊！

康納的第一次上馬儀式、第一次跑完一整圈、第一次馴別的普通馬匹、第一次穿上高雅合身的全套騎裝參加獻給神明的表演，博得全場喝采的時候……甚至是訂婚，漢克都在場。

不久，康納便在晚上悄悄跑去找漢克，天才騎手滿臉憂傷，他說他不想聯姻。

「我覺得自己在長輩們眼中像普通馬匹一樣，只不過是配種用的。」青年道：「我的父母一點都不幸福，他們各自都常常換情人，我不想要那樣的生活。」

「康納，不是每個人都能遇到自己所愛的人。」漢克說。

「我有，我想私奔。」

漢克完全反應不過來，他們幾乎天天在一起，他以為沒有人比自己更貼近他的心，但康納喜歡誰？他怎麼不知道？一股劇烈的失落襲上他的心頭，以至於他只能勉強擠出一絲微笑應對。

「……好啊，不過要帶上我，因為我是你的『盟友』。」漢克壓抑著難受的情緒半開玩笑地說：「我就破例一回，幫你駝姑娘。」

「不用載女性。」康納認真地點頭，回房間快速收拾了一個布袋，穿上長靴，整好裝後立刻又跑去找他：「我愛你，漢克，帶我走吧。」

漢克與康納在月光下迅疾而安靜地逃走了，英俊的年輕人騎著一匹高大美麗的銀白色駿馬，長長馬鬃在春日的夜色中飛舞，堅實的大馬掌將被捨棄的姓氏如路邊的野草般踏碎，兩人身後拋下的輕快蹄聲一直延續到很遠很遠的彼方。

他們在一個適合的地方安頓下來，不久以後，處心積慮想脫掉衣裳和漢克一起就寢的康納才深刻理解到原來他的老盟友真的是如此超規格地強壯……比旁人健碩許多的馬神眷屬。

漢克沒有忍住，而那天康納也忍不住──他幾乎哭了一整晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 騏驥，千里馬也！  
> 點梗條件是「馴馬師，穿騎裝很辣的那種」，但是寫完才驚覺本篇裡並沒有對騎裝這部分多做描寫，很抱歉！！但是康納正裝的時候一定很帥！他身材好，合身的白襯衫和外套+貼腿修身的長褲還有靴子，，在馬背上抬頭挺胸地坐著，頭上優雅地戴一頂帽帽，手上還持一根馬鞭，嘿嘿嘿……  
> 然後！漢克的馬鞭當然也是很BIG(住口


End file.
